


Jealousy

by TyrusTrashFolk



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Rester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrusTrashFolk/pseuds/TyrusTrashFolk
Summary: In which, Reed has a plan to get T.J. to admit his feelings to Cyrus, but forgets to let his boyfriend in on the plan.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the prompt/headcannon goes to @tyrus-is-endgame-fight-me and @oreo-275 on tumblr, hope y'all enjoy!

When Lester heard that TJ was finally bringing Cyrus, the boy he had been talking non stop about for months, to meet him and Reed, he didn’t expect he’d be pissed off the entire time.

The day and started out fine, the three were riding their motorbikes as they awaited Cyrus’ arrival, Reed was teasing TJ about his large crush on Cyrus that was obvious to everyone. Which, if Lester wasn’t lying, was one thing he expected.

It was all fun and games. They were all hanging out, chilling, having fun.

And then Cyrus actually arrived. Lester liked him, he seemed funny and nice just like TJ said. Though within a few seconds of meeting, Reed seemed to be quite interested in whatever Cyrus had to say or what Cyrus did.

Lester zoned out as he watched, snapping back into reality right when TJ said “Give it a shot.” To Cyrus. Meaning, give riding a motorbike a shot. “No thanks.” Cyrus quickly declined, “I have a fear of basically everything going on here.”

His head snapped in his boyfriend’s direction as he let out a laugh. “TJ was right, you are funny.” Reed said. “I don’t know.” Cyrus chuckled.

Reed was quick to respond. A little too quick, if you ask Lester. “Come on, day something else funny.” He encouraged, gesturing with his hand for Cyrus to continue.

Cyrus had a look of confusion on his face as he spoke. “My humor’s mostly observational and character driven.” He explained to the blond haired boy. “That’s good, that’s good.” Reed said as he laughed once again.

“Hot crowd.” Cyrus said, looking in TJ’s direction. “You gonna ride?” Reed asked him. “Ah, I’m good.”

Lester continued watching as the whole situation played out, jealousy bubbling inside of him. He shook his head and stared down towards the ground and began to fiddle with his thumbs. That was a habit he had when he got nervous or upset and needed to calm down.

Before he knew it, they were all watching Cyrus attempt to ride TJ’s motorbike. While wearing Reed’s gloves and helmet and protective gear. Something about that pushed Lester’s buttons even more.

Lester was silent the entire tome Reed and TJ were cheering Cyrus on, he didn’t have anything against Cyrus, he just didn’t like how his boyfriend was being so forward with him

As Lester was setting up the watermelons, he looked over and saw Reed talking to Cyrus. They weren’t too far away, therefore he could hear everything they were saying.

He wasn’t usually one for eavesdropping, but he couldn’t exactly help it this time.

“You did pretty well on the motorbike, you know, it being your first time riding one and all.” Reed said, lightly hitting Cyrus on the shoulder. Cyrus’ eyebrows knitted together, but he smiled anyways. “Thanks, Reed.” He replied.

“You seriously could make that a hobby, you could get even better at it.” Reed continued. Lester looked over to TJ who was fuming as well.

Lester rolled his eyes and drives to ignore them like he had been. Whenever Lester was upset, he had a habit of being silent and just shutting down in a way. That’s how Reed could usually tell when he was upset. 

It was about the third watermelon, Reed had walked over after his obvious flirting with Cyrus and helped Lester set the large fruits up.

“Hey, L, need any help?” Reed asked, reaching down and grabbing a watermelon from the large bag they brought them in.

Lester just shrugged, mumbling a small “Sure, whatever works.” And continuing to set the melons up.

Reed gave him a confused look. “What’s wrong, L?”

He did not feel like dealing with it then, so he decided to lie and shrug it off. “Nothing.” Lester spoke as he refuse to make eye contact with his boyfriend. Reed continuously tried got all to him, just to be shut down each and every time.

He eventually just walked away, Lester noticed Reed found himself in yet another conversation with Cyrus. This time, it didn’t look as pleasant you could say.

“Is that real?” Cyrus had asked rather quietly.

“Of course it’s real.” Reed nonchalantly responded, closing up the bag that held the gun.

Cyrus had a look of panic on his face. “Where did you get that?”

Reed shrugged, “it’s my dads.” “Does he know you have it?!” Cyrus exclaimed.

“Dude, chill.”

Cyrus turned and looked back at Reed who had a look of sorrow on his face. He looked away from Cyrus and Cyrus turned back to face Reed. “Do you want to hold it?” Reed offered.

“No. No, I definitely do not.” Cyrus said as he backed away, then heading towards TJ.

Lester walked over to Reed, making sure everything was in check. He wasn’t against shooting watermelons, it wasn’t his favorite activity, but he wasn’t about to let Reed use a gun and be alone. If something happened and he wasn’t there, he wouldn’t forgive himself.

“Do you want to go first?” Reed asked. Lester shrugged, trying to figure out how he wanted to say what he wanted to say.

Reed just stopped, giving Lester a look.

Lester knew this look. It was the Look Reed had when he was getting frustrated.

“What is up with you today?” Reed asked. “Nothing.” Lester responded, though it was barely audible.

“That’s obviously a lie.” Reed almost immediately stated.

Lester, once again, shrugged. “Come on, L! There is no way there’s it’s just nothing.” He continued on.

Before Lester could reply, TJ stormed over, obviously angry. “What’s your problem?” Reed asked. TJ simply glared at him with his arms crossed.

Reed looked around, “Where’s Cyrus?” Lester rolled his eyes at that. Of course he was worried about where Cyrus went. God forbid Cyrus isn’t here. He thought.

“He left.” TJ said as his jaw clenched. “Oh man, I liked him.” Reed shrugged and Lester couldn’t help but scoff at his boyfriend’s words.

TJ held a look of grimace. “Why are you so upset TJ? I was nice, just like you asked.” Reed said with a smug look.

“Yeah. A little too nice.” He huffed.

“What, are you jealous or something?” You could hear the smirk just through Reed’s tone as he asked that.

TJ blinked a few times, looking a little baffled. “Maybe… so what! You have a boyfriend anyways.” He said as he gestured to Lester.

“Oh come on, he knows I was just joking. Right?” Reed asked with a laugh. His playful look was soon replaced with one of confusion when Lester refused to meet his gaze.

TJ shook his head and began storming off in the opposite direction. That left just Lester, Reed and the watermelons.

Lester cleared his throat, “I think I’m gonna head home too.” Reed gave him a pout. “But I thought you wanted to hang out today.”

“Does it have to be here?” Lester asked.

“I mean I guess not.” Reed said. They packed back up the watermelons, took their motorbikes back to the garage Reed’s family owned specifically for the bikes, and they headed back to Reed’s house since it wasn’t too far away.

The walk back was awkward to say the least. Neither knew what to say, it was like they completely forgotten how to communicate. So the silence and the tension was thick.

“Mom, I’m home.” Reed called as he entered the door. There was no answer. “I guess no ones home.” He breathed. He snuck upstairs to his parents bedroom, Lester assumed he was putting the firearm back in its place.

Lester took a seat on the couch in the living room where he began setting up for a round of Fortnite. Reed came back into the room and plopped next to him.

Again, silence. All that was heard was the opening music on the game.

Reed was the first to speak up. “You did know I was joking right?” He asked. “You know, when I was talking to Cyrus.”

Lester bit the insides of his cheeks, not really sure how to respond. “Oh my god you thought I was actually flirting with him.”

He tried to protest, but he didn’t know what he could say in that moment to convince Reed otherwise. “L, I’m sorry.” He said softly.

“It’s fine, Reed. Really.” Lester said. Then curiosity struck him. “But why did you anyways?” He asked.

“I was trying to get TJ jealous enough to grow a pair and ask Cyrus out since he’s liked him for so long. I was trying to do him a favor.” Reed explained. “And explaining this out loud is making me realize I should’ve told you first. In my head, it didn’t really matter. I thought it’d be fine. But I get why you were upset. I’m sorry.”

Lester grabbed one of his hands and intertwined their fingers. “It’s alright. Hey, maybe It’ll work out.” He said with a small smile.

Reed was deep in thought for a few moments. “I’m gonna make it up to you. Stay here.” He instructed. Reed headed to the kitchen where he grabbed half a water melon from the fridge and cut it into triangle pieces. He arranged them nicely on a plate and presented them to his boyfriend who couldn’t hold back a smile as Reed was trying to cheer him up.

“Thank you Reed.” Lester said, leaning up and pressing his lips to Reed’s cheek briefly. Reed situated himself next to Lester and held him close. He gently toyed with Lester’s hair while he ate the watermelon.

Lester held a piece up to Reed as an offering, Reed shook his head. “Those are for you, L.” He simply said.

After Lester finished his food, Reed took the plate out. He decided he would play a movie instead of fortnite, so he signed into Netflix and put on some random movie.

During the movie, Lester had his head resting on Reed’s chest, just enough so Reed could still play with his hair they since they both loved it.

Reed stared down at the boy who was now sleeping in his arms. He couldn’t help but gaze and smile at his boy. He loved for these moments, nothing could ever amount to the feeling he got anytime he was around Lester. He always had this facade that he was a badass who didn’t care about anyone or anything, but around Lester he became the biggest, cuddly teddy bear.

He leaned over gently so he wouldn’t wake Lester up, and kissed the top of his head.

“How did I get so lucky?” He asked no one in particular. “I love you and I’m so happy to have you.”

It was silent for a few seconds until he heard a small and soft “I love you too”.


End file.
